I Always Be With You
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Ketika Naruto merasa ditinggalkan dan dikesampingkan. Apakah masih ada tempatnya untuk pulang? Fic SasuNaru pertama yang saya publish. Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**I Always Be With You**

Disclaimer : of course Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : little bit romantic maybe?

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!** Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **Fic yang dipublish pertama~ Mumpung ada waktu luang, jadi saya memebuhi janji saya ke seseorang untuk mempublish fic. Saya akan ulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ****.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya lelaki emo itu menghela nafas dalam waktu sepuluh menit terakhir. Ia memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang tengah berbaring menatap langit biru yang menaungi keduanya di atap sekolah. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Dobenya beberapa hari terakhir. Memang sih, dia tetap Dobe seperti biasa, hanya saja.. Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Naruto. Dia seperti.. menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Teme?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan pikiran si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn"

"Hn-mu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tahu!" sungutnya kesal dengan bibir yang maju dua senti.

"Ya, kau memang aneh"

"Apanya yang aneh? " tanya Naruto lagi, lengkap dengan alis yang ditautkan.

"Entahlah.."

Naruto bangun dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Teme. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Kau tahu kan, Asuma sensei selalu _on-time_ masuk kelas?" ajaknya.

"Hn"

# # #

Dengan sedikit tergesa, pemuda pirang itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Pergi, ya dia merasa harus segera pergi. Kemana? Kemanapun, asalkan tidak berada di rumah. Untuk saat ini, rumah bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuknya. Kakinya terus menapaki jalan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang dia pikir cocok; taman.

Tapi ternyata taman juga tidak tepat dimatanya. Melihat anak-anak yang berlarian ditemani dengan kedua orang tua mereka hanya membuat dada sang Namikaze perih dan sesak. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah. Kemana? Ah, dia ingat satu tempat. Tempat yang dulu selalu dikunjunginya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tempat dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Temenya. Tempat yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

**.**

Sudah hampir sepuluh kali Sasuke berputar mengelilingi kompleks ini. Jogging? Yang benar saja! Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha mau jogging di luar? Dia pasti lebih memilih untuk berlari diatas treadmill yang ada di tempat fitness pribadinya.

"Sial! Dobe, kau dimana sih!"geramnya kesal.

Sore tadi dia mendapat telpon dari Kushina, ibu Naruto. Wanita itu meminta tolong kepada Sasuke untuk ikut mencari putra semata wayangnya yang menghilang sejak pagi tadi.

'_Pantas saja Naruto absen di kelas hari ini'_ Pikir Sasuke.

Dan, sampai malam ini dia belum juga menemukan Dobenya. Handphone Naruto juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia sudah mencari di sekeliling kompleks rumahnya, taman, restoran ramen, dan tempat-tempat lain yang biasanya menjadi tempat 'pelarian' Dobenya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada!

Ditengah keputus asaannya, handphone hitamnya berbunyi nyaring. Begitu melihat nama yang terpampang di layar, dia segera menekan tombol 'angkat'.

"Kau dimana, Dobe!" tanyanya kesal.

"Apa sih, 'Suke? Tiba-tiba marah begitu!"

"Kushina-san dan Minato-san kerepotan mencarimu tahu! Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

Klik. Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut..

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. Digenggamnya handphone tak berdosa itu keras-keras.

"Beraninya kau memutuskan telpon, Dobe~!" teriaknya frustasi.

**.**

_'Apa-apaan sih si Teme itu! Menerima telpon dariku dengan nada mengintrogasi begitu. Huuh!'_

Pemuda pirang itu kembali merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan yang lembut. Ini adalah tempatnya, benar-benar tempatnya. Hanya tempat ini yang bisa membuatnya mengesampingkan masalah rumit dibenaknya.

Tempat ini adalah tempat terakhir yang akan menjadi tujuan pencarian kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa demikian? Mereka tak mungkin percaya kalau taman botani milik keluarga Namikaze sering dijadikan tempat pewaris tunggal Namikaze 'menghilang' bukan? Toh sejauh ini kedua orang tuanya tak pernah mengetahui 'tempat persembunyiannya' ini.

"Naruto-sama, ini ramen pesanan Anda" ucap salah seorang pegawai sembari meletakkan nampan dihadapan tuan mudanya.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Naruto sembari mencoba duduk. "Itadakimassu~!" ucapnya gembira.

Dengan lahap dan semangat, Naruto mulai menyuapkan makanan favoritnya itu. Satu cup, dua cup, dia menguyahnya dengan agak –atau memang– semangat. Saat tangannya hendak meraih cup ketiga..

"Setelah kau habiskan ramenmu, kau harus ikut aku pulang"

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Hanya ada dua orang yang di hidupnya yang memiliki nada bicara datar dan dingin seperti ini. Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang berani memerintahnya dengan angkuh. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau" balas Naruto, kemudian mengambil cup ramen ketiganya.

Uchiha bungsu itu menghela nafas dan duduk disamping si pemuda pirang. Mata onyxnya terus memperhatikan kelakuan Naruto yang asyik 'berduaan' dengan ramennya. Kalau saja ramen itu mahluk hidup, Uchiha satu ini pasti sudah menatap cemburu.

"Kenyaaang~" ucap Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kini berisi lima cup ramen instan.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Dobe" ajak Sasuke sembari menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kau-harus-pulang-bersamaku-Dobe" Sasuke memberi penekanan berbeda di tiap kata.

"Aku- tidak-mau-Teme" balas Naruto berani.

"Kau sudah membolos hari ini. Tidak mengikuti kelas intensif, membuatku diserang para fansgirl sendirian, meninggalkan posisimu sebagai striker di pertandingan sepak bola, membuat orang tuamu panik, dan kau sukses membuatku khawatir! Apa itu semua belum cukup?" Ok, Sasuke tampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Teme" balas Naruto. Ringan-singkat-padat-jelas.

"Dan aku juga tidak berniat bertengkar denganmu, Dobe"

"Kalau kau terus mengajakku pulang, itu sama saja kau mengajakku bertengkar, Teme!"

Sasuke diam. Mata biru itu memberitahukan sesuatu padanya. Ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan dari mata biru yang disukainya. Kenapa disana ada.. kesedihan? Naruto membuang pandangannya, sadar kalau matanya sudah membocorkan sesuatu pada mata onyx dihadapannya.

"Tatap aku, Naruto" ucap Sasuke, tapi hanya dibalas gelengan kepala tegas.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke lagi.

Yang dipanggil malah makin membuang pandangannya, sampai jemari pucat itu menyentuh dagu milik sang Namikaze, membawa wajah manis itu untuk menghadap kepada sang Uchiha dan mempertemukan pandangan mata mereka.

Langit biru sang siang dan langit hitam sang malam.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke, kini dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Naruto diam. Ia terus memperhatikan mata onyx dihadapannya. Mencoba menganalisis apa yang ada di pikiran pemilik mata itu.

"Orang tuaku.." ucap Naruto pelan. "..mereka akan bercerai" lanjutnya lebih pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar.

Setelah mengatakan alasannya menolak pulang, tangan tannya menepis jemari Sasuke. Naruto menatap lurus kedepan tanpa fokus, kosong.

"Tadi pagi mereka bertengkar lagi, dan kaasan meminta tousan untuk menceraikannya. Habis sudah sekarang.." desah Naruto. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannnya.

"Kau tahu kan, Sasuke? Setelah perusahaan Namikaze berkembang, mereka mulai 'mengesampingkan' aku. Aku tidak marah, setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku tetap bisa bertemu dan berbincang dengan mereka, walaupun dengan frkuensi waktu yang lebih singkat daripada dulu. Tapi sekarang.. aku akan kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.. Aku.."

Setetes air mata yang meluncur di pipi Naruto memaksanya untuk berhenti bicara. Setelah sosok kedua orang tuanya yang mulai 'mengabur' dari kehidupannya, kini Namikaze muda itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya itu harus berpisah. Belum cukupkah kesepian yang selama ini menemaninya di rumah? Naruto bahkan sungkan untuk menyebut kediaman Namikaze yang megah itu sebagai 'rumah'.

"Sa- Suke?" panggil Naruto terkejut karena si Uchiha itu tiba-tiba meraih bahunya dan memeluknya.

"Kau masih punya aku, Dobe" bisik Sasuke di telinganya.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu tanpa diperintah, tangan tan itu melingkar di punggang Sasuke dan memelukknya erat. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu tegap Temenya. Setetes, dua tetes, air mata itu mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi pundak Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi mereka. Tapi kau masih punya aku sebagai tempat untuk pulang. Kau punya aku, Naruto. Kau punya Uchiha Sasuke"

Kalau saja Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke saat ini, dia bisa melihat kalau wajah lawan bicaranya itu dihiasi semburat merah. Lagipula sejak kapan seorang Uchiha bisa berkata 'manis' seperti tadi?

Naruto menggangguk pelan. Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, menghapus air matanya, kemudian menatap orang tersayangnya.

"Terimakasih, Teme~" ucapnya diiringi senyum lebar.

"Hn" balas Sasuke sembari ikut tersenyum tipis. Lega rasanya melihat Naruto sudah bisa kembali tersenyum seperti itu.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke beberapa saat, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau demam ya, Teme? Mukamu merah begitu" tunjuk Naruto kewajah Sasuke yang malah semakin memerah karena pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

# # #

**Author Notes : **ya ampunn~ Kenapa saya payah kalau di bagian ending sih? (T~T) Ide singkat yang ga sengaja melintas gara-gara pikiran saya yang sedang meracau kemana-mana, hehee..

Mohon kesediaannya untuk me-review~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I Always Be With You**

Disclaimer : of course Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : romantic maybe?

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, gaje, berantakan, amburadul, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **Karena keteledoran a.k.a kecerobohan saya, ini menjadi fic twoshot. Padahal niatnya sih oneshot. Maaf, maaf.. Tapi fic ini dilanjutkan bukan dengan terpaksa, karena saya memang ada ide untuk chapter kedua ini. Saya akan ulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ****.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Lelaki dengan rambut keperakan itu terus memperhatikan cucunya yang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dari mobil _pick up_ yang terparkir di depan rumah sederhananya. Setelah acara 'angkut-mengangkut' itu selesai, Naruto, cucu dari lelaki itu, duduk diatas tatami di ruang tamu yang juga merangkap ruang keluarga.

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal di gubukku ini, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya, ojiisan-nya.

"Ya. Gubuk ini jauh lebih 'hangat' dari rumahku," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum manis, membuat kakeknya ikut tersenyum.

Jiraiya cukup terkejut ketika minggu lalu Naruto datang mengujunginya dan meminta izin untuk ikut tinggal di kediamannya yang mungil ini. Dia sudah mendengar kabar kalau orang tua Naruto sudah setuju untuk bercerai. Walaupun samar, Jiraiya dapat melihat guncangan mental yang dialami 'rubah' kecilnya.

"Kau mau langsung membereskan kamarmu?" tanya Jiraiya sembari bangun dari duduknya.

"Nanti saja. Sasuke akan kemari sepulang sekolah dan membantuku. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus membereskannya sendiri~ "

Jiraiya tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang sudah kelelahan dan berbaring di atas tatami. Dia lalu melangkah menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan makan siang. Sejak istrinya meninggal, Jiraiya tinggal dan mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya dia amat senang ketika Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya untuk tinggal bersama kakek tersayangnya.

"Hubunganmu dan pemuda Uchiha itu baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya dari dapur yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari ruang keluarga dimana Naruto berada.

"Ya~ Masih tetap seperti dulu."

"Kalian ini. Apa tidak bisa menghentikan pertengkaran kekanakan macam itu?" Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, ojiisan, itu sudah jadi ciri khas kami," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku memang tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak muda jaman sekarang," Jiraiya menghela nafas pasrah.

Naruto tertawa mendengar komentar ojiisan-nya. Lelaki pirang itu sempat ragu ketika hendak memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada ojiisan-nya itu, namun ternyata Jiraiya tidak mempermasalahkan ke'khusus'an hubungannya dan Sasuke, walaupun Jiraiya sempat berkata kalau Naruto harus berhati-hati dengan Sasuke. Ojiisan yang _over protective_ nampaknya.

**.**

"Kau memang baik, Teme," ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramen yang dibawakan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tadi kebetulan aku ingat kalau di daerah ini tidak ada kedai ramen, jadi aku mampir sebentar ke Ichiraku," Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidur Naruto yang sudah rapi.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas membereskan dan menata kamar tidur Naruto yang baru. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Kenapa, Teme? Kau mau?" Naruto menyodorkan gelas di tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, sementara Naruto kembali menengguk isi gelasnya yang tinggal separuh. Setelah Namikaze dihadapannya menghabiskan isi gelasnya, barulah Sasuke berkata.

"Apa kau tidak mau pergi ke pengadilan? Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum persidangan dimulai."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula untuk apa aku kesana? Kehadiranku disana tidak akan merubah apapun, 'Suke," balas Naruto sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Setidaknya kau mencoba untuk mempertahankan apa yang menurutmu berharga, Naruto."

"Kalian yang aku miliki sekaranglah yang berharga. Saat ini aku hanya ingin berada diantara orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup," ucap Naruto sembari menatap mata onyx kekasihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan tan Naruto, mencoba mengalirkan ketegaran dan kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk orang yang dicintainya itu.

# # #

Lelaki itu meremas rambut pirangnya dan sedikit menjambaknya karena frustasi.

"Sialaaann!" teriaknya di atap sekolah.

Naruto tak perlu khawatir, karena dia yakin kalau semua murid dan staf pengajar sudah pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan sedikit cahaya oranye indah di langit yang berubah gelap.

"Kukira semuanya sudah selelsai, tapi ternyata.. Mereka itu apa-apaan sih? Untuk apa memperebutkanku di pengadilan segala? Aaaargh!" raungnya putus asa.

Siang tadi, masing-masing pengacara dari orang tuanya menelpon dan meminta kesediaan Naruto untuk datang ke pengadilan dalam rangka perebutan hak asuh. Naruto sungguh tak mengerti maksud kedua orang tuanya melakukan tindakan untuk memperebutkannya seperti itu. Apa mereka pikir dia adalah anak TK yang tak bisa menentukan pilihannya?

"Damn it!" rutuknya.

"Seorang siswa sepertimu tak pantas mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu, Naruto," ucap seseorang diambang pintu.

Naruto segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sesiku. Perlahan lelaki itu, Umino Iruka, berjalan mendekati muridnya yang duduk di lantai atap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hari mulai petang," ucapnya.

"Hanya mengeluarkan semua kekesalan yang mulai menumpuk dan mengotori pikiranku. Sensei sendiri?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya sedang memeriksa ruangan, memastikan kalau tak ada lagi siswa yang masih di gedung ini. Tapi ternyata aku menemukanmu."

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit yang mulai gelap. Udara pun mulai berubah dingin karena malam mulai menjelang. Iruka menatap muridnya itu dan tersenyum getir. Dia sudah mendengar kabar tentang perceraian orang tua Naruto. Kabar itu bahkan menjadi gosip dan desas-desus heboh di sekolah ini, mengingat keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang terpandang. Sebenarnya sejak Naruto bercerita padanya tentang hubungan kekeluargaan yang mulai renggang di kediaman Namikaze, Iruka sudah dapat merasakan kekacauan di dalam hati Namikaze muda itu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat turun dan pulang, sebelum Jiraiya-sama datang kemari dan menyeretmu," ucap Iruka.

**.**

"Aku akan maju, ojiisan.." ucap Naruto ketika mereka baru saja selesai makan malam.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal dengan salah satu dari orang tuamu, Naruto," balas Jiraiya.

"Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka, ojiisan. Mungkin dengan jalan yang aku pilih ini, aku bisa menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Aku tak mau bergantung pada orang lain lagi.. aku lelah dikecewakan.."

Jiraiya menepuk pelan kepala cucunya dengan sayang. Sedih rasanya melihat cucu kesayangannya tertekan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah jalan yang harus dilalui Naruto.

"Lukukan apa yang menurutmu baik," tutur Jiraiya.

Setelah percakapan singkat mereka selelsai, Naruto beranjak menuju kamarnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu langsung menyambar handphone oranye-nya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, kemudian menekan tombol _speed dial_.

Sembari menunggu teleponnya diangkat, Naruto merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang polos.

_"Halo? Ada apa, Dobe?"_ tanya Sasuke diseberang sana.

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu, Teme," jawab Naruto.

_"Bantuan?"_ Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya~ Besok kita bolos yuk," ajak Naruto.

_"Bolos? Untuk apa?"_

"Kau.. bisa menemaniku ke pengadilan? Besok aku harus menghadiri sidang perebutan hak asuh yang diajukan orang tuaku," Naruto berkata dengan suara agak bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Bukan masalah baginya untuk membolos besok, tapi apa tidak apa-apa Naruto datang ke pengadilan? Bukankah sebelumnya Naruto menolak keras undangan untuk datang ke persidangan?

"Kau mau menemaniku tidak, Teme? Kalau tidak, aku bisa pergi sendiri," tanya Naruto.

_"Hn, aku temani. Kau pergi jam berapa?"_

"Kita bertemu di stasiun jam 10.00. Sampai bertemu besok, Teme," Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon.

# # #

Naruto menjabat tangan hakim, jaksa dan pengacara yang ada di persidangan. Dia segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, paman," ucap Naruto pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tadi membelanya di pengadilan.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau hebat bisa mengambil keputusan tegas seperti itu. Jarang ada pemuda sepertimu," balas si lelaki sembari menepuk bahu Naruto. "Nah, tugasku sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, jangan sungkan menghubungiku."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lelaki itu melangkah dan meninggalkan sang Namikaze. Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu Naruto, membuat si pemilik mata biru itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, 'Suke?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengambil keputusan itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, percayalah padaku," Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Mereka hendak melangkah meninggalkan gedung pengadilan, namun ditahan oleh kedua orang tua Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, tousan. Aku merasa lebih baik tinggal bersama ojiisan. Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara kalian," jawab Naruto yakin.

"Tapi kenapa kau juga menolak harta yang sudah menjadi hak-mu, nak?" kini Kushina yang bertanya.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya, kaasan.." Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "aku tidak membutuhkan uang itu. Aku hanya ingin kita tetap saling berhubungan, walaupun kaasan dan tousan tak lagi hidup bersama. Aku tetap anak kalian kan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Kushina memeluk putra semata wayangnya dengan erat, sementara Minato menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau tetap anakku," bisik Kushina.

"Kau tetap Namikaze dan Uzumaki, Naruto. Kami akan selalu bersedia menerimamu," tambah Minato.

Naruto membalas pelukan kaasan-nya dan menatap mata biru tousan-nya. Sedikit banyak dia bersyukur karena kedua orang tuanya bisa menerima keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama Jiraiya dan menghibahkan seluruh uang yang dia dapatkan dari perceraian orang tuanya ke yayasan-yayasan amal.

**.**

Naruto merebahkan diri diatas rumput yang hijau sambil menikmati langit yang bertaburan bintang. Sayang bulan tak muncul hari ini, padahal dia sangat ingin melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu, Dobe?"

"Tidak akan, Teme. Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik."

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kau sampai menolak uang yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk semua keperluanmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya hidup dan biaya sekolahmu nanti?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Walaupun samar, dia bisa melihat kekhawatiran dari pemilik mata onyx itu.

"Aku akan mulai bekerja sambilan di Ichiraku. Aku sudah diterima untuk bekerja disana mulai minggu depan," tutur Naruto.

"Kau bekerja? Di Ichiraku?" Sasuke membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Aku kan harus menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin membebani ojiisan. Bisa tinggal bersamanya saja sudah beruntung."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto ke langit yang cukup gelap. Dia lalu menghela nafas panjang. Naruto tak mungkin merubah keputusannya, dia tahu itu. Maka, dia harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan baru kekasihnya.

"Aku tak suka ini," desahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku tak suka ini, Dobe. Pekerjaanmu itu akan mengurangi waktumu bersamaku tahu," dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Kau bisa ikut bekerja di Ichiraku kalau mau terus bersamaku, Teme," usul Naruto disertai cengiran.

"Tidak, terimakasih," tolak Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah, 'Suke. Bekerja tidak seburuk itu kok," rajuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaannya, Dobe. Tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau fansgirl-ku mengerumuni Ichiraku seharian hanya karena aku bekerja disana."

Naruto melepaskan tawanya. Lucu juga kalau membayangkan Ichiraku yang penuh sesak hanya karena ulah fansgirl Sasuke yang berjibun itu. Naruto lalu meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. Sasuke membalas genggaman itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja dengan hidup barumu nanti," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja selama aku berada di dekat orang-orang yang menyayangiku, khususnya kau, 'Suke.."

**End**

**Author Notes : **Maafkan saya~ Gara-gara setengah dari fic ini menghilang, saya jadi terpaksa membuat alur baru yang menyimpang dari alur yang sudah dibuat sebelumnya. Untuk balasan review:

**The dark blue** : sejujuenya ini memang oneshot, tapi saya teledor, hehee.. Mereka udah jadian kok X3

**cHizu drarryo** : ma- maaf baru update. Ini juga nekad update, padahal lagi UAS,hehee.. Makasih review-nya..

**niichan** : hahh. Kau kan tahu sendiri, aku itu memang payah di bagian ending. Ck. Hei, cepat selesaikan semua urusanmu itu, awal bulan Juli kita mulai garap itu fic. Awas kalau lupa! *ngacungin golok*. Ah ya, buruan buat akun, supaya ga jadi anonymous reviewer lagi!

**NhiaChayang** : iya, saya author baru~ Salam kenal ya,, Humor? Euh, itu bukan bidang saya, tapi kapan-kapan saya coba deh. Thanks for review..

**Yufa Ichibi's** : typo memang sudah menjadi bagian fic saya, senpai *plak*. Iya~ semoga ide saya untuk pair ini selalu ada,,

**UchihaUzumaki SasuNarusafira** : thank you..


End file.
